


【谦笔/荣在/猪尔】偷情 2

by TinnyVvi



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, 双向出轨预警 经常脏车预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinnyVvi/pseuds/TinnyVvi
Summary: 继续没什么三观，毕竟双向出轨。车是要开的，人是要搞的。





	【谦笔/荣在/猪尔】偷情 2

林在范现在整个人都僵住了，在震耳欲聋灯红酒绿的环境里显的有些格格不入。他是第一次感受到了一种来源于内心深处的恐惧，他和朴珍荣去鬼屋的时候都没那么害怕！他并不认识金有谦，虽然说他在自己的班里，但是办公室那几句话根本不足以让他了解这个人，现在他只觉得面前这个人莫名的，好可怕。

“怎么了，不会说话了。”金有谦觉得怀里的人要不是装傻要不就是真傻，这皮肤也太好了吧，不摸一摸真的是太可惜了， 使了个力在林在范还没反应过来的时候一下把人推进了狭窄的厕所隔间。

“你...你干什么，你...你放开我！！！”终于是反应过来了自己绝对被动的处境，林在范差点吓出一身冷汗，不行，他得赶紧跑，他要赶快去找朴珍荣！

林在范大概是把从小到大打架的劲儿全使出来了，他本来以为就算打不过，也至少是能把人推开的，这样他一开门赶紧跑出去就胜利了。但是没想到，个体力量差异那么大真的现实吗，不但没挣开反而被越搂越紧？

“出门在外，没人告诉你，你越反抗我就越兴奋吗？”

金有谦的声音带着的情欲再明显不过，林在范自然听得出来，他抬起脚想往金有谦裆下狠狠踹过去，却在抬起腿的时候被金有谦的手掐住了大腿使劲一拧，突然袭来的剧烈痛感让林在范当时就没了力气被眼前的人彻底压在了隔间的墙板上，两只手被困在胸前动弹不得。

“哟，这么积极的投怀送抱啊。”

金有谦倒是没客气，直接把林在范的裤链拉到底，手直接伸了进去开始肆意玩弄，感受着怀里的人明显的抗拒，金有谦突然理解了所有强奸发生的必然性，越反抗就越要得到，这是征服欲的极大满足啊。

“唔...你放手...放开我。”

林在范现在确实是怕的不行，声音已经彻底没了威慑，变得断断续续居然还挂着些娇嗔的喘息，“我求求你了好吗，别...别这样...我是你...唔...你的老师。”

“嗯，这样不是更刺激吗，我的老师。”

金有谦低下了头，空着的手抬起了林在范的下巴，看着已经蒙上些水汽的双眸，金有谦的眼角有些发热，近乎是撕咬上了林在范的唇，瞬间就被堵住了的呼吸和有些暴力的动作让林在范毫无抵抗的张开了嘴，承受着横冲直撞的舌尖肆意在自己口腔里掠夺，不受控的生理反应让林在范浑身的温度开始升高，喘息也愈见明显，无法呼吸的窒息感让金有谦听到了一声示弱的呻吟，满意的停下这个吻转向脖颈，在还没消褪的红痕旁边叼起一块软肉狠狠的嘬着。

“你硬的好快。”

颈间喷吐的温热气息让林在范彻底软了身子，他现在很绝望，自己的身体自己最清楚，自己现在是真的毫无还手之力了，他害怕到了极点，甚至有点想哭。

金有谦感觉到了被压住的人快软成了一汪水，满意的笑出了声。手一刻没停的转而撩起有些发抖的人的衣服下摆伸了进去，一点点爬到了胸前的红点，用了点力慢慢的搓着，揉弄分身的手也终于慢慢向后探去，摸上穴口的那个瞬间，林在范僵硬到了极点，也恐惧到了极点。他不敢相信现在这个把他逼到绝境的人不但是个未成年，还是他的学生！他觉得自己像个待宰羔羊一样无路可逃。

“害怕了？”金有谦调笑的看着眼前水汽快变成眼泪掉出来的人，其实他还真的没想怎样。就是想吓唬吓唬他，毕竟学校里大好的快乐时光他可是丝毫不想浪费。他可不想一下子把人搞得和他在学校玩儿躲猫猫，万一辞职了怎么办，他那个男朋友看上去，可是养的起他的样子。

“别怕，不干你，以后再说，我还有事，先走了。”金有谦说的是实话，他账还没查完了，人可以慢慢逗，生意还可是得好好做。

林在范看着金有谦真的走了，整个人顺着墙滑了下去半天动不了一下，等一步一步往回走目光里终于瞥到朴珍荣的时候，林在范是第一次毫不顾忌的冲进了朴珍荣的工作区一头栽进了朴珍荣的怀里把人搂的死死的，吓了朴珍荣一跳。

“怎么了？”

“你让我好好抱抱，求你了，别说话。”

朴珍荣自然是搂住了扑过来的人，放在怀里好好的顺着毛，感觉到了怀里的人在不自主的打颤追问的话刚要说出口，听见林在范的声音便做了罢，毕竟一个那么脆弱的林在范他也是第一次见，不想说就先不说。

跟老板请了个假说了自己会找时间回来补班之后，牵着还没太缓过来的人准备回家，出了门有些微凉的风终于让林在范回了神。朴珍荣再把人安顿在副驾上之后，准备弯下身子给人把安全带系好，终归是夜店的环境太肉欲，直到现在朴珍荣才察觉到了一丝不对劲，眼神一暗，把座椅拉到最后，跨了进去撑在林在范身上，“嘭”的一声关上了车门锁上了车。

“你身上，为什么有我从来没闻到过的香水味。”

朴珍荣一边说着一边扯着林在范的衣服，许是动作有点粗暴，让林在范一下子想起了金有谦的为所欲为，下意识让他猛的一把推开了正压着他的人。

“别碰我！”

朴珍荣承认他有点儿生气了，不，不是有点儿，是...非常。

“别碰？我倒要看看你阻止的了吗？”

一把脱掉了林在范的上衣，熟练的扯着裤子，林在范的抗拒是朴珍荣没有想到的，但却恰巧彻底激起了朴珍荣罕见的怒气，终归是力气的差异，林在范还是被朴珍荣扒的一干二净，双腿被分开抬起了一个合适的高度，从手套箱里摸出了润滑，挤了两下在指尖对着穴口直直的捅了进去抽送起来。

“啊！唔嗯...疼...唔，你放开我。”

这横冲直撞的前戏让林在范实打实的疼了起来，双手不断推搡着身上的人却正好被捉住按在了头顶。

“放开？”朴珍荣咬住了林在范的下唇，“我看你敢再说。”一个吻让林在范晕头转向却也让朴珍荣上涌的欲望稍稍盖过了怒气，动作变的轻柔了些，抽动的手指也缓了下来，只不过...

“你刚刚，让别人，碰你了是吗？”朴珍荣一个字一个字的说着，听的林在范又开始发抖，他突然觉得他可能是激起了朴珍荣对他的占有欲。朴珍荣这个人对他的占有欲真的很强，自己是很喜欢来着，但朴珍荣向来都是语言上的管束，从来没有过肢体上的，现在的情景让林在范有点儿发怵。

“解释，”朴珍荣手指点上了林在范的脖颈，“合理我就不追究。”

嗯？自己的脖子上有什么吗？啊！对了，是金有谦！

“不说话？好，很好。”朴珍荣解下了自己的领带黑色，他还真是得感谢自己今天配的不是领结啊，正好呢。把林在范的两只手放在了座位的头枕后用领带牢牢的绑在了一起，“不说，那就一句都别说了。”

一只手捂上了林在范的嘴，另一只手解开了裤链，朴珍荣故意带着点儿力把整个分身都撞了进去，林在范甚至被顶的往上弹了一下，想吃痛的喊出声却因为朴珍荣的手太过用力把声音硬生生的压回了喉管。

真的好疼，林在范第一次觉得和朴珍荣做爱会是件那么痛苦的事。

朴珍荣倒是毫不手软的一下下的顶着，他故意瞄着林在范的敏感点狠狠的操弄，看着林在范全身汗津津被撞的一动一动，听着压抑委屈的呻吟，朴珍荣没来由的暗爽。不得不说林在范真的很好操，他很享受这种绝对强势的感觉，大概男人都能理解这种发自内心的成就感。

林在范被操的浑身发抖，他好害怕，全身的欲望都被挑了起来，自己的分身已经硬挺挺的立着很久了，他自己没办法碰，朴珍荣也迟迟不给他发泄的出口，甚至狠心的一把堵住。这样不顾及他感受的朴珍荣他是第一次见，这样的行为让他的脑子里又灌进了金有谦，那个人对自己的碰触侵犯让他怕的快要昏过去了。也许是肉体和精神的双重折磨实在太难捱，林在范真的哭了出来，眼泪越流越凶也越来越委屈。但是朴珍荣已经被欲望蒙住了双眼，到了关键的时刻，他确实无暇顾及林在范的感受了。

被高热湿滑的甬道包裹，朴珍荣使了全力朝着林在范的敏感点玩儿命的撞，等到抵着敏感点射出来之后才发现林在范被自己操射了。满意的抬起了头，然后瞬间有些惊慌失措。他从来没看到过林在范哭成这样，慌忙的给人解开了绑住的双手发现已经被勒出了一道明显的红痕。

林在范的眼泪还是没有停，他是真的被吓到了，为什么？朴珍荣为什么那么对他？真的好委屈，好难受。林在范察觉到自己被朴珍荣抱在了怀里，听见了朴珍荣用最温柔的语气对他说：

“对不起，是我太冲动了，我是坏人，对不起，弄疼你了。”

听着朴珍荣的话，林在范倒是也不知道要再怪他什么了，就是一直哭，整个眼睛都红红的。朴珍荣耐着性子轻声细语的哄着，毕竟是自己错了啊，不分青红皂白把人整成这样，自己简直是罪大恶极，但他是真的被那个莫名多出来的那个吻痕给刺激到了，到底是谁欺负了他的人！

好在怀里的人也似乎没有真的怪自己什么，就是抽抽嗒嗒的让自己把衣服给他穿上，然后在车座上缩成一团，让他赶紧开车回家，说自己想睡觉。

行啊，不生气就好。

把车停到车库里之后，朴珍荣直接把人从座位上捞出来横抱在怀里，“不舍得让你走路了。”

“现在又跟个人似的了。”林在范是真的没劲儿和朴珍荣争论了，他好累，明天还要去学校了，他真的怕明早自己爬不起来。

朴珍荣把人抱上了楼直接进了浴室。

“你...你又要干什么...你...”林在范在朴珍荣的怀里缩了缩，声音软趴趴的，听的朴珍荣心尖尖都是疼的，自己真的是该去跪个榴莲什么的，简直不是人！

“给你清理一下啊，怕你不舒服。”

等抱着人出来把人放在床上的时候，林在范的眼皮已经开始打架了，朴珍荣刚从另外一边上了床，就他等不及一样的钻进朴珍荣怀里熟练的找了个舒服的位置准备睡觉。

“记得明天一定叫醒我，连续迟到两天我大概就全校出名了。”

“是谁？”

“嗯？”

“亲你的人。”

“...我也不知道。”

“不知道？”

“不认识。”

“嗯，我得给你买个防狼喷雾了，男孩子出门在外可得好好保护自己。”

“我要辣椒味儿的。”

“嗯，给你找找，赶紧睡觉，明天叫你就得起来啊。”

闭上眼睛的时候，林在范莫名松了口气，他也不知道他为什么对朴珍荣撒了个谎，瞒下了金有谦这个名字，许是不想让朴珍荣太担心吧，又或者他怕金有谦有什么麻烦，毕竟他是他的学生。

其实，也许他并不想让朴珍荣知道有金有谦这么个人吧。

又或者，他觉得金有谦的香水味真的很好闻吧。

他确实，挺喜欢的。


End file.
